who's that?
by Day988
Summary: "JACE STOP DONT-" He hit her he hadn't met to he just wanted to hurt Simon. He hated himself. What is wrong with me he thought I don't feel like this about GGG... I've had tons of dates what makes Clary different?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Baby, now you're one of us" "CLARY ARE YOU EVEAN LISTENING TO WHAT IM SAYING" Izzy yells over the music I'm listening to. I yank out my ear buds, " Yea yea. Something about how your nail polish goes with your dress and how you called your brother to drive you home. You've been saying the same crap over and over for the past hour. " I'm getting my nails done for prom with my best-friend Isabel Lightwood She has straight black hair a full figure plus she's tall. I'm just a short red headed girl. That's it. My date for prom is Simon Lewis. We were friends for as long as I can remember were pretty much siblings. Until he told me he's in love with me and asked me to the prom I said yes but I still don't know how I feel about him. It's like I want to be in love with him but up I'm not. Izzy is going with Jon, my brother when she told me I started laughing like it was some kind of sick joke and any second she was going to say GOTCHA and we were going to burst out laughing but it took me about five minutes to realize that she was serious and another 2 minutes to get over it. My nail Polish was bright red to match my hair. The women doing my nails finished so I sat at the nail dryer eating mints from a big basket next to me Izzy finished and found me stuffing handfuls of mints in my pockets. As soon as Izzy payed we walked out side to find a red 2013 Kia Optima Hybrid parked in front ." Izzy is that your ride?" I've seen her car before and this wasn't it for all I knew the person driving could have been a mass murder looking for there next victims. " The window rolled down to reveal a shining pair of gold eyes. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea Hi my first story and ****I'm still trying to figure out how I'm doing this.**

* * *

Uck. Jace Herondale . He was in my english class most likely he didn't know who I was but I knew his girlfriend Kalie she's a complete slut. He's the most arrogant person I have ever met and that's saying something. I've met tons of assholes but he was at the top at the list. Jace was hot I'll admit that but he wasn't nice at all. "Are u just going to stand there." Jace asked. "OR are you going to get in.' I was staring at him hoping he didn't notice I was trying to figure out how he could be so conceited. But apparently he saw me. "Get a picture it will last longer." he boasted "Asshole" I muttered. "Now now let's all play nice" Izzy said. The car sped away as I waved goodbye.

_Jace POV_

" Who was that?" I asked Izzy as we started driving away. " Clary Morgenstern. In our english class." O that's why she looked familiar she was cute but I have a girlfriend Kelley or something like that. " Does she have a date for the prom " I looked at Izzy she was admiring her nails and most likely thinking her prom dress. " Wouldn't you like to know and yes she does Simon Lewis." we didn't talk for the rest of the way home the promos tonight and we need to get ready. Izzy opened the door and ran u to her room. I walked up to my room thinking about the red-head girl Clary.

_Clary POV_

As soon as i got home i opened the door. " Who is it?" Mom yelled from the kitchen as I walked inside " A bugler that has keys to the house" I yelled back I jogged to the kitchen said hi to Jocelyn my mom and ran up to my room to get ready I heard Jon in his room across the hall. I went into my room seeing my dress on my bed. I went to the store to buy it with Izzy and I loved the way it looked on me. I showered then went back to my room to put on my dress, it fit perfectly. Izzy spent an hour showing me exactly how to do my make up black eyeliner,mascara blush, and eyeshadow. She even sent me a text with instruction on which order to put the makeup on and how much. I did exactly what she said and I looked perfect. I did my hair and put on silver flats. The door to my room opened while I grabbed my wrist bag and i saw Jon in a tuxedo " If Simon lays one hand on you I'm killing him" I smiled at him. " You better treat Izzy well." I said to him. I heard a knock on the front door. " That's for me you need to go pick up Izzy" I told him. Valentine my dad open the door which was weird because he usually stays in his study with a do not disturb sign on the door. I heard Simons voice as Jon was walking down the stair. After Jon left I walked down the stairs to find Simon in a tuxedo looking nervous and my dad looking at him as if he were going to kill Simon if he did anything wrong. I looked at him with a grin on my face. " OK. Simon were going to be late let's go." I got to the bottom of the stairs grabbed his wrist and stared to walk outside, " By Mr and Mrs Morgenstern" he called as I closed the door behind use. We walked to his car and he rushed ahead of me to open the door " You look beautiful." I sat down and blushed. He closed the door and ran tho the other side of the car and got in. He smiled at me then started the car and started to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I walked into the gym with simon the heat of the if the packed bodies enclosed us. Simon grabbed my hand before I could wander off to find Izzy. The music was blasting threw out the gym so you couldn't really hear anybody. I dragged Simon around to find Isabel. We found her sitting alone at a table in the back " Izzy" I called over the music " Hey Clary" she said "Where's Jon because if he's treating you like crap I'm killing him" she smiled at me " Thanks for the thought but no he's getting me some water" she told me. " Simon, can you get me some water, please " I asked him in my best pleading voice. " Fine I'll go but I'm going to see if I can find Eric first " he told me. As soon as he walked away I sat down next to Izzy I listened to her rant on and on about Jon at one point I wanted to bang my head on the table when someone came grabbed my hand and pulled me to dance.

_Jace POV_

I saw her walk in with that nerdy kid, Imen I was dancing with Keline when I saw her she looked breath taking her green knee length dress matched her eyes and her fiery red hair was flowing behind her the only problem was that she was holding hands with nerd face. I don't know what came overcame me I didn't want her with him I wanted her dancing with me instead of Kelie. I didn't like Kelie she was a slut and would most likely win the person wearing the littlest amount of clothing. I saw Clary walking away hand in hand with Imen. I ditched Kelie and started following Clary and geek face to the back where I saw Clary say something to Imen and he walked away. Leaving her with her with my sister. An opportunity came for me to dance with Clary I walked to her and grabbed her hand and guided her to dance just as _Born to Die by Lana Del_ Rey started to play. I felt her hand in mine she didn't pull away I turned around as soon as we got to the dane floor and grabbed her waist she hesitated but then put her hands on my shoulders. " So Ginger aren't you happy I chose you out of all the girls here to dance" I say to her. Why did I pick her to dance with me? I ask myself no no jace you are not liking this girl I try to reason with my self but then I realize I've already fallen for her. She looks at me " I don't know why you wanted me to dance with you, Blondie. I could be dancing with my date, Simon and you cold dance with your date." she starts to walk away but I grab her hand " Please one dance." I plead. She looks at me like she's deciding wether to keep on dancing or to kick me in the shin and walk away. But she decides to keep dancing with me and and soon as the chores of the song comes on i start sining to myself.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

Clary hears me and joins in

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

After the choirs I look at her she stares back then she smiles. I liked it when she smiles. She puts her head on my shoulder I hear her breathing when she freezes and stands up straight. I turn my head when hear " JACE" I hear Clary yell then she pulls me down I narrowly miss someone trying to hit me I look at who threw the punch when I see Clary's date Simon he must be pretty pissed. Since I'm still squatting he kicks me right in the stomach i fall over in pain and i start to cough blood. Then I here clary yell at simon " WHAT THE HELL I CANT DANCE WITH ANOTHER PERSON." she yells at him but before he can answer I grab his legs and drag him down to the floor . I start to hit him at that point I don't know why I'm mad at him then I hear clary yell " STOP" and she jumps in front of me before I deliver the final blow and I hit her. Straight on the nose and she falls onto simon. I see her blood drip on the floor. Isabel has her phone out calling an ambulance and simon looks like he wants to murder me. All I can do is look at her in shock knowing that I caused her this pain and that she is probably going to hate me so much more than she did before. I hear sirens and paramedics walk in with a gurney they take clary from Simon puts her on the gurney then rush her outside. Simon,Isabel and i follow them out I get a glimpse of the ambulance when Simon pushes me back. " You are not riding in the ambulance with us. You know what stay stay out of her life." Then he walks away leaving me all alone with my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting lately I've been packing for my vacation. I'm going on a cruise I'm going to try to post as much before that and I'll try to get wifi on the ship. But I learned something I can't post every other day I'm just going to post when I have something done. OK TO THE STORY.**

_Simon POV_

The drive to the hospital was horrible. Isabel drove me because the EMT's said we couldn't ride in the ambulance. I looked at Izzy her makeup was running but she still looked beautiful. I wanted to reach out and comfort her and tell her Clary's going to be ok. As soon as we reached the hospital I jumped out of the car before izzy could even turn of the car. I ran to the door I already knew the doctor and the room. It was always exactly the same Doctor Magnus Bane. He's dating Isabel's brother Alec so he does us favors here and there. I got to the room to see Magnus by her bed adjusting some machine next to wide eyed Clary as soon as Magnus saw us he left to give us some privacy. " Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. Isabel pushed pass me " WHAT THE FUCK CLARY WE WERE SO SCARED DONT DO THAT TO US." she yelled " I didn't do anything that bastard Jace did." Clary mumbled. Isabel collapsed in the chair next to Clary's bed. " What did jace want with you?" I asked. " He wanted to dance with me for some unknown reason. He made a stupid remark and I said we should dance with our dates and he asked me for one dance so I said yes I don't know why I did. So then he started to sing to himself and you know me I listen to every type of music I started to sing with him. It was like he was opening up to me. But then you came in and blew everything up." She told us. " Clary I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen to you" I look at the bandage on her nose. " I know your sorry but I want us to go back the way it was. I'm breaking up with you. Can we go back to being best friends?" I was glad clary was breaking up with me it felt uncomfortable going to the dance with her as my date I'd rather have her as my best friend. " Yea but I'm still going to be an overprotective asshole if your date a guy I don't like." She grinned at me I came and gave her a hug Isabel did too. " if we were family we'd be one fucked up family" Isabel said. Clary nodded in agreement "Yup were pretty fucked up already". I looked at the two girls laughing I smiled to my self they are family to me.

_JacePOV_

I walked home. I wanted time to think. What the fuck is wrong with me I thought. Why am I falling for short red head clary. I tried to tell my self she was ugly but she wasn't her smile lit up a rom and her hair it was magnificent. When I reached the house I came in and ran up to my room I kicked open the door to see my usual spotless room. I grabbed my phone and ear bud, and started messing up my room while listing to music opening the draws throwing clothes every where and throwing stuff at my wall. I was in the middle of singing along to No Evil by MAGIC! When Alec runs in "WHAT ARE U FUCKING DOING" he yells I yank out my hear buds "Nothing how about you." I reply nonchalant. " what happen to you? Your a fucking mess." I look down at myself my tie is hanging on my neck and i look like I've just went threw a storm. I look around me my books are everywhere there are clothes hang on the light in my room and I hate it. Alec reads my face " what happened?" I sit down on the floor my head in between my knees Alec takes a seat next to me. "It's Clary Morgenstern" I tell him " she drives me crazy. When she's around it's like I would give her the world no question no thought. She's breath taking and I don't say that about girls." I say frustrated. " Remember that book I read on philosophy?" Jace asked " yes and just so you know I'm not good with this girls stuff might as well ask Isabel about this stuff, but I'll listen because all the noise is annoying the shit out of me." Alec said I stud up and started to look for the book "so the philosophy book had a Plato quote in the back " Love is a serious mental illness" I don't fall in love with people I just met this morning" giving up I lay on my bed " Jace I think I know what your problem is" Alec said "Tell me" I said desperately "You are defiantly in love with Clary"


	5. Chapter 5

_Clary'sPOV_

Magnus said that if Jace hit my nose any harder he would have broken my nose. That asshole. First he wants me to dance with him and I agree trying to be nice but then he goes and beats up my best friend. I look at Simon before Isabel and him leave to let me rest. Simons eye is starting to turn blue and purple and he has a cut on his forehead. I tap Magnus " Can you clean up Simon I'm kind of worried about him" I whisper in Magnus's ear he glances at Simon "You're really luck I love Isabel's brother. You would be paying 5,000 dollars just for me to look at your nose" he tells me. He walks out of the room and comes back in with an ice pack for Simons eye and a wipe to clean up the blood. I smile at Isabel and Simon before they leave and I let the beep of the machines lull me to sleep as the wind blew through the trees on the cold Friday night.

Simon stopped in front of my house "Are you sure you are going to me ok?" he questions looking around " Yes Simon I'm a big girl did you know that"I say back "FINE,but I'm walking you to the door." Before he gets out of the car I run to the door and sprint inside I look out the window to wave to Simon. He doesn't look to pleased but he smiles then drives away. I walk to the kitchen I'm starving I see my brother at the table when he sees me he jumps up and gives me a hug "you ok Clare I was really worried that asshole hurt you" he tells me "NAHHH it's fine" I smile at him when I hear the door bell ring I walk to the window and I see a rose lying on the door step "Jon wait one sec" I say to him. I jog to the kitchen and grab the matchbook I look at Jon with a confused look on his face i get to the door and fling it open I bend down looking down at the rose pretending to act touched I even put my hand to my heart while reading the card because I know Jace is watching "Clary I'm really sorry please forgive me I was being stupid. I'm sorry" i look back at Jon in the door way. I grab the matchbook lying next to me strike it and set the card on fire first then the rose I put them back down and walk away from the burning flower. As soon as I'm back inside Jon is looking at me wide eyed "THAT'S MY GIRL YOU DONT NEED ANY FUCKING FLOWERS" he yells sounding proud of me I grin at him "I'm hungry u want to get cupcakes" it's his turn to grin at me. We have a tradition when we aren't feeling the best we go and buy two dozen plain cupcakes and six different colors of icing and throw them at each other. We hop in his car and rush to the supermarket. I walk over to the icing and john gets the cupcakes and gloves. I grab red, black,neon blue, pink, orange and green. I'm walking down the isles to see if there's anything we would need for our "project" when I see a flash of gold hair. No it can't be what are the odds we would be in the same store it's like a 1 in 100 chance right? I start walking backwards until I'm looking directly into the aisle. I look at the person like two feet from me. Of corse since the world hates me it's Jace fucking Herondale the last person I wanted to see. "Clary-" I start running away from him before he can finish talking I'm almost to the cashier when I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I'm just about to scream when a hand comes over my mouth. I glare at Jace carrying me into a janitor's closet. Your not going in there with him I think to myself I'm not going down without a fight I start kicking and twisting but I'm to late he puts me down inside the closet and shuts the door behind him. Ok breath come up with a plan to get out he is in front of the door I only need to get past him and I'm free. I decide on the most degrading plan I have because I know he will fall for it. "Clary I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hit you and I know you burned the rose I left but I mean what I said on the note I really am sorry." He says with regret in his voice " it's ok. I forgive you." I tell him I look up at him there is surprise in his eyes walk closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck a look of desire and lust settles on his face. He grins at me " well couldn't keep your hands off me, red" he pulles me closer to him and smash his lips agents mine I open my mouth in shock and he sees the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tong. I kiss him back might as well keep the act up I've come this far I start walking backward until I hit something hard and I know it's the wall. I feel his hands around my waist. I take the opportunity that he's distracted and kick him straight in between his legs. He stops kissing me and falls to the floor biting his lip trying not to scream. "LIKE I FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HIT ME ANY HARDER YOU WOULD HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE. I HATE YOU JACE." I yell at him. He's on his knees when I pull up his chin not trying to be gentle at all. "You really deserve this you hurt me and Kalie even though she's a slut and I don't give a fuck about your relationship with her. I don't think she likes her boyfriend making out with another girl in a closet." I whisper in his ear. I look at him in the face before punching his right eye. I let his face drop before I walk out the door not looking back. I see the cans of icing lying on the floor I pick them up and walk to the registers. I look around before I settle on my frantic brother. I walk up to him, his eyes are wide looking at me up and down I know my hair must be a mess. " I'll explain everything in the car" he nods not saying a word we pay and walk to the car I start explaining how I was walking back to find him when I saw Jace and I even tell him about the kiss. I look at him before I finish telling him and he looks absolutely murderous. I finish telling him what happened " you know what I'll deal with him later but right now we have some cupcakes to ice and throw. When we arrive at the house we start to set up. We have a strict rule to wear white so we go up stairs and change into a white tank top and white shorts and grab a coin. I meet Jon down stairs he's wearing a white muscle shirt and white basket ball shorts. " you got the coin?" He asks me "yes. Call it" I tell him "HEADS" I flip the coin letting it fall onto the floor and landing on tales. I've got first pick in icing color I chose black,red and pink. Jon got the leftover colors and we started to decorate our cupcakes.


End file.
